The Worst Nightmare
by XxXRachaelLAXxX
Summary: An astroid will hit the moon tonight. Everybody is exited. But, when it backfires, it causes for Zoey, the gang and another guy to be stranded at a cottage in the middle of nowhere. Will they be able to survive the harsh weather, the famine and the power loss? I suck at summaries so please check it out! Rated T to be safe. OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Zoey 101 story. I've based it on a really cool book that I read the other day. It is set in series 2 of Zoey 101. Hope you like it! Oh, and by the way, I'm British, so I might get some bits wrong. Sorry! :)**

* * *

This was the day. An astroid would hit the moon at 10pm on October 30th. Everybody at PCA was going to watch this historic event - the teachers, the students, even Logan was going to quit being a jerk for a fer hours so that he could watch it!

''Nicole, hurry up! We're going to be late!'' Zoey shouted.

''Ok, let me just brush my hair. I heard that some really cute boys are going to be there!'' laughed Nicole.

_knock knock knock_

''I'll get it!'' Zoey opened the door and there stood Logan, Chase and Michael.

''What's taking you so long? I mean, the whole school is outside and...'' Logan started.

''Oh, someone's getting angry!'' Zoey joked.

''Shut up!'' Logan said.

''Come on then!'' Chase said.

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

We were all huddled up together - me, Chase, Quinn, Logan, Michael, Lola and Nicole. There was exitement everywhere! Quinn had brought her telescope and she was the first person to spot it. And then it hit. Everybody cheered, but it all stopped. I think everybody realised that the moon is ours, and that we were under attack just as the same as the moon was. But something was wrong. The moon tilted, looked wrong and it had moved right into the middle of the sky it seemed. You could see most of the craters on the moon and the tiny details which were too small normally to see with a naked eye.

''Oh my word!'' I heard someone say.

''THE WORLD IS GONNA END!'' another student shouted and this brought chaos! There was screaming, shouting and a few students were even crying!

''Come on! I gotta find Dustin!'' I yelled over all the noise. '' Right, me, Chase and Lola will go and find Dustin and the rest of you, you need to research this! It could be bad!''

''But that's boring!'' Logan moaned. Zoey rolled her eyes and went off to find Dustin.

* * *

**Zoey's POV continued**

''Hey Jack, have you seen Dustin?'' I asked Jack.

''He was going to the library.'' Jack answered.

''A'right, thanks!'' We started running towards the library. I could sence that this would be bad. The moon was way too big, and nobody knows what the hell's going on!

''Oh Stacy, you know where Dustin is?'' Lola asked.

''Well he's not in the library. He went to Brenner to find you I think.'' replied Stacy with her lisp.

''Thanks!'' Lola said. We ran all the way to Brenner and to dorm room 101.

''Hey, have you got your key?'' I asked Lola.

''Yeah I have.'' Lola opened the door.

''What now?'' I collapsed on to the bed.

''I'll go look for him. You two stay here in case he comes back.'' Chase suggested.

''Cool.'' Lola shrugged. ''I can practise my acting.''

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I ran as fast as I could. Then finally, I found Dustin, outside room 135.

''Hey Dustin. We've spent the last hour looking for you!'' I panted.

''Same! Let's go!'' Me and Chase ran all the way back to room 101.

* * *

**Normal**** POV**

''There you are Dustin!'' Zoey cried, giving his brother a hug.

''Have you seen the moon? It's huge!'' Dustin cried.

''Yeah, we saw it! Them nerds think it's the end of the world!'' Lola giggled.

''Girls, you need to see if your parents can come and pick you up. The whole schools being evacuated.'' Coca said.

''But all our parents are on holiday in Australia!'' Zoey moaned.

''And I'm going to Jack's for fall break!'' Dustin cried.

''Right, Dustin, go and have fun at Jack's. You'll have food there. But talk to me on webcam ok.'' Zoey said. She found it hard leaving her younger brother. But she had to. Just then, Logan, Quinn, Michael and Nicole came running in.

''What's happening?'' Zoey asked.

''We don't know!'' Quinn collapsed on to the beanbag.

''What?'' Lola let out a high-pitched scream.

''No one knows. We're stranded here, our parents can't come from Australia to pick us up!'' Quinn explained.

''So what do we do?'' Chase asked.

''Just wait here, and see what happens.'' Quinn said, only loud enough to hear.

''We're gonna die.'' Michael whispered.

* * *

**Like the plot? Please review, and I know I'm a rubbish author, so you might want to point out some mistakes. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Hi! Sorry for the wait. If you've read part 1, scroll down to the next bold bit.**

* * *

''So we're stuck.'' Logan said to himself, looking at himself at the mirror.

''What do we do? I'm so hungry! I'm gonna die!'' Michael moaned.

''Hey! Logan! Michael! Check this out!'' Zoey shouted.

''There have been reports of tsumami's across the globe. You see, the moon controls the tides, and the astroid moved it out of place, so it is causing tsunami's. So, if you live near the coast, watch out!'' The repoter announced.

''Turn that off!'' Logan shouted.

''Are you mad? We're a street away from the coast!'' Lola yelled at Logan.

''So let's go to them mountains over there!'' Quinn pointed. Just then, the lights started flickering.

''Let's go now!'' Chase cried. There was chaeos as everyone packed a backpack full of food, a cell phone, torches and spare batteries. Quinn packed a few of her Quinnventions that she thought they might need.

* * *

''Are we there yet?'' Nicole was about ten feet behind everyone else.

''We need to get higher!'' Quinn told everyone.

''Look! It's coming!'' Michael pointed at the Pacific Oceon. ''God help me!''

''Quick! In here!'' A boy their age bellowed from a little cottage nearby. Everyone went it, apart from Quinn, who was monitoring the tsunami.

* * *

''So you live here?'' Lola asked.

''Yep. My parents went to China to see the event. They left me here alone. They always do. I'm Liam by the way.'' Liam was quite short for a fourteen year-old. He had slightly long brown hair and deep brown eyes. He looked a bit ill, but nobody pointed that out.

''Any light?'' Logan asked quite rudely.

''Yeah, I'll just...'' Liam was interrupted by Quinn barging in.

''PCA's been destroyed...'' Quinn announced. There was a gasp...

* * *

**Part 2 starts here!**

* * *

''Are you sure Quinn?'' Lola asked worriedly.

''Go and see for yourselves.'' Quinn looked down. The gang all rushed out, apart from Liam, who was trying to find a radio station which they could tune into.

''It's not completely gone.'' Chase pointed out that parts of Brenner were still standing.

''Hey! I think you guys should check this out!'' Liam cried. There was a report on a possible famine.

''Great.'' Michael said sarcastically.

''Why are the lights...'' Zoey started but then, there was darkness.

''Power cut. Can life get any better?'' Quinn sighed.

''Right, it seems to me that I'm the only one who's trying to find good out of this'' Nicole started. Everyone glared at her. ''Liam, have you got any food in this place?''

''Yeah, the kitchen's full of food.'' Liam replied.

''Did somebody mention food?'' Michael shot straight up, but was pushed back down by an angry looking Zoey. ''What?''

''We could be here for days, weeks, or even months!'' Zoey cried. ''We have to save food! Who knows, someone else might need to move in here.''

''Have you got a fireplace?'' Nicole asked.

''Yep. One in each bedroom.'' Liam answered.

''So, we've got food, drink, kinda heating and a radio. We should be fine if we have candles.'' Nicole explained.

''We're all out I'm afraid, but we can just light a fire. That'd be enough.'' Liam said.

* * *

**Guys, HELP ME! I HAVE NO IDEA ON WHAT TO DO NEXT!**


End file.
